Magenta
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: (Sequel Ruby) Akashi baru tahu, ada hal yang tidak diketahuinya. Tapi, yang jelas, Akashi hanya perlu mengalahkan, sebelum dikalahkan. Dan sampai terakhir pun, Akashi adalah pemenangnya.


**Magenta**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi-tapi, cerita ini milik saya, ya

Rating : T

Akhirnya, Ruby ada _sequel_-nya! Atau, ini bisa disebut _side story _juga. Saya tidak pandai membuat _sequel _dan lebih sering berakhir menjadi _side story. _

Terimakasih untuk Antares Kuga, SkipperChen, dan teman-teman lain yang menyarankan-dan ada juga yang _memaksa, _agar Ruby dibuatkan _sequel. _Setelah berperang dengan pikiran, lahirlah _sequel _dari cerita Ruby-yang katanya terlalu misterius dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Semoga dengan lahirnya _sequel _ini, pertanyaan yang muncul ditemukan jawabannya.

Saya harap _sequel _ini bisa dinikmati. Saya sempat tarik napas berulang-ulang karena bingung sekali menentukan alasan terbaik yang bisa saya tuliskan dalam cerita ini. Nah, bagi yang sudah membaca Ruby dan diselimuti pertanyaan; _K__enapa Akashi membunuh rekan satu timnya? _atau pertanyaan; _Kenapa Akashi ganteng?_-ehm, maaf ini melenceng dari topik, semoga kali ini mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi, maaf saja kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian.

Jadi, sudah siap meneliti hidup Akashi Seijuurou?

Selamat membaca~

* * *

**K**au tahu apa artinya membunuh?

Dalam Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia, bunuh atau membunuh, diartikan; menghilangkan (menghabisi; mencabut) nyawa; mematikan.

Dan jika kau masih belum paham benar, bertanyalah pada Akashi Seijuurou. Anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan iris heterokrom yang selalu menyala api. Bertanyalah padanya, maka akan kau dapatkan jawaban yang lengkap. Tapi _mungkin _tidak ingin kau dengar karena terlalu aneh untukmu.

Tapi, bagi Akashi Seijuurou, membunuh bukanlah hal tabu. Menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, baginya, tidak semenyeramkan yang orang lain tuturkan.

Ini dia. Cerita dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Pelaku pembunuhan.

* * *

_MISTERI DIBALIK TERBUNUHNYA ANGGOTA BASKET TERNAMA YANG BERANGGOTAKAN GENERASI KEAJAIBAN DAN MENGHILANGNYA KAPTEN MEREKA, AKASHI SEIJUUROU, MASIH MENIMBULKAN BANYAK TANDA TANYA SEKALIGUS MENJADI PERBINCANGAN SERU_

_Beberapa hari lalu, kematian Kise Ryouta mengguncangkan dunia permodelan. Salah satu anggota basket ternama, yang sering dijuluki dengan generasi keajaiban itu ditemukan meninggal, dengan luka tusuk di atas perutnya. Seolah belum cukup terguncang, warga kembali dikejutkan dengan kematian anggota generasi keajaiban yang lain; Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, dan anggota bayangan mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Yang lebih mengejutkan, lima anak muda pemain basket itu ditemukan meninggal pada hari yang sama. Kematian anak muda tersebut diduga meninggal dalam jangka waktu yang berbeda. Kematian mereka sudah barang tentu adalah sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Diduga, pembunuh, yang masih dalam proses pencarian, sudah merencanakan hal tersebut. Karena, pelaku bisa membunuh lima anak muda dalam waktu satu hari, di tempat yang berbeda, dan dalam selisih waktu yang tidak banyak. Meski begitu, pihak berwajib masih belum tahu, ada berapa pelaku dibalik kasus pembunuhan tersebut. Tapi, dugaan kuat, kasus tersebut adalah pembunuhan tunggal._

_Pihak berwajib sebenarnya masih bisa memiliki satu jalan, yaitu mewawancarai orang terdekat mereka dan kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi pada kenyatannya, orang terdekat mereka, termasuk keluarga dan teman sekolah tidak bisa memberi kesaksian atau pun komentar karena tidak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Pun dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang entah ada di mana. Kemarin, kediaman Akashi Seijuurou seolah tidak bernyawa. Terlihat begitu sepi. Pihak berwajib masih memikirkan langkah yang akan diambil selanjutnya._

_Sebenarnya, siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu? Dan apa hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Akashi Seijuurou? Apa motif—_

Akashi Seijuurou membanting koran sialan itu ke lantai. Dengan langkah malas, disambarnya pemantik api di dapur, lantas disulutkan ke koran itu. Dibakarnya sampai habis. Abunya lantas dibersihkan. Dibuang masuk ke tempat sampah.

Akashi berdecih, melemparkan tubuh di sofa panjang yang menghadap jendela. Media masa lokal masih membicarakan hal memuakkan itu berkali-kali, sampai Akashi ingin muntah. Sebenarnya para pencari berita untuk orang-orang yang haus itu tidak salah, Akashi hanya menyesal termasuk dalam klub basket ternama yang kegiatannya selalu diumbar-umbar. Termasuk dengan kematian anggota basketnya. Akashi berani bertaruh, majalah basket bulan ini pasti akan membahas kasus ini. Menjadikannya semakin panas.

Sembari mendengus berkali-kali, Akashi masih tidak tahu kenapa dirinya begitu frustrasi. Dialah pelaku pembunuhan atas rekan satu timnya. Akashi yang menyematkan tanda goresan pisau di tubuh rekan-rekannya. Akashi yang melihat bagaimana air wajah mereka terakhir kalinya. Bagaimana mata membulat tidak percaya dan dendam tersirat yang dilontarkan melalui gerakan mata.

Akashi mengingat sesempurna mungkin semua kejadian itu.

Tapi..., kenapa media lokal menyebutnya _menghilang? _Ayolah, Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah kabur dari masalah. Akashi bahkan ada di rumah. Hanya tidak pergi. Akashi menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Berdiam diri di kamar. Mengintai lihai para pencari berita yang meneror rumahnya. Akashi tidak pergi. Akashi hanya tidak suka disodori sejuta pertanyaan membosankan. Lagi pula, kalau pun mereka akhirnya tahu bahwa Akashi pelakunya, Akashi bersumpah mereka pasti akan berdecih jijik. Melemparkan Akashi ke jeruji besi atau memenggal kepala Akashi sebagai ganti ruginya. Percayalah, mereka semua hanya membuang waktu Akashi yang berharga.

Akashi menatap ke luar, menembus jendela. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang melewati rumahnya, menatap sengit dan waspada. Mereka semua pasti masih ingin meneror ketenangan Akashi. Mengganggu Akashi dengan pembicaraan tidak berguna.

Ponsel Akashi yang diletakkan di atas ranjang bergetar, mengirimkan suara memekakkan ke telinga Akashi. Dengan malas, Akashi menyambar ponsel itu dengan tidak sabar. Hari ini, ponsel itu sudah bergetar lebih dari tiga kali. Akashi tahu dia pasti disodok banyak pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Oh, bagus sekali.

Ada lebih dari lima pesan yang masuk ke alamat surelnya. Akashi mendengus.

_Dari : Kasamatsu Yukio_

_Subjek : Berita itu benar?_

_Woy, Akashi, hari ini berita lokal masih membicarakan kematian rekan satu timmu. Aku sudah mengunjungi makam mereka. Ada nama Kise, anak menyebalkan itu di sana. Jadi, mereka benar-benar meninggal, ya? Kau ada di mana? Aku ingin menerormu, bertanya tentang hal itu. Aku yakin kau tidak melarikan diri._

Akashi mendengus. Kasamatsu Yukio pasti kurang kerjaan bertanya tentang Kise Ryouta si model berambut kuning itu. Maaf saja, Akashi tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak bermutu milikmu, Kasamatsu Yukio.

_Dari : Himuro Tatsuya_

_Subjek : Karena apa?_

_Akashi, aku tidak berniat untuk mengganggumu, tapi maaf kalau ini mengganggu. Aku risi melihat berita-berita yang sedang panas dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini—kau pasti tahu. Yang jadi pertanyaanku, kenapa mereka mati, Akashi? Saat itu, saat aku sampai di taman, Atsushi sudah meninggal. Kau tahu sesuatu, Akashi? Hanya kau yang bisa kuhubungi. _

Oh, yang benar saja Akashi harus membaca pesan-pesan memuakkan seperti ini? Tidak. Akashi sudah cukup membuang banyak waktu hanya untuk membaca dua pesan itu. Jadi, Akashi hanya melihat siapa pengirim pesan yang lain. Takao Kazunari, Kagami Taiga, Imayoshi Shoichi, Momoi Satsuki, dan orang-orang lain yang tidak penting. Akashi tidak berminat membaca pesan-pesan itu. Jadi Akashi langsung menghapusnya. Lagi pula, isinya pasti sama. Menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan pertanyaan membosankan lainnya.

Sembari mendengus panjang, dibantingnya ponsel ke atas ranjang. Akashi mengambil langkah menjauh.

* * *

Pernah merasa tertinggal?

Akashi Seijuurou, _rasanya_, pernah mengalaminya.

Siang itu, Akashi memperhatikan rekan satu timnya yang tengah berlatih dengan seksama. Akashi mengangguk puas. Rekannya terlihat bertambah kuat seiring waktu. Kabar menyenangkan. Kemampuan Kise Ryouta semakin baik. Akurasi tembakan tiga angka Midorima Shintarou, seperti biasa, masih menimbulkan decak kagum. Sebagai bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya berkembang dengan baik. Murasakibara Atsushi, walau dengan malas-malasan dan mengeluh kelaparan, rupanya meningkat juga kekuatannya. Dan tentu saja, kemampuan Aomine Daiki yang luar biasa bagus.

"Bagus, tetap latihan! Jangan lengah!" seru Akashi dari luar lapangan, yang langsung dijawab serempak oleh rekan timnya.

Akhirnya, Akashi memutuskan untuk masuk ke lapangan, ikut berlatih dengan yang lain. Diambilnya bola basket yang menggelinding, menyentuh kakinya. Tembakan Akashi membobol ring. Bola jatuh menggelinding.

Rekan timnya masih berlatih, mengikuti apa-apa yang sudah dijelaskan Akashi. Akashi memandang teliti. Akashi tergugu memperhatikan kemampuan rekan timnya yang terus dan terus meningkat. Tiba-tiba, Akashi merasa hampa. Perasaan kosong menyelubungi dadanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi merasa tertinggal. Tertinggal jauh.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah kapten. Kapten dari tim basket yang beranggotakan generasi keajaiban—mereka menyebutnya begitu. Tapi, kenapa Akashi merasa dia tidak sebanding dengan yang lain? Kenapa rekan timnya terlihat lebih kuat darinya? Bukannya selama ini Akashi juga selalu berlatih dengan mereka? Tapi..., kenapa Akashi seperti tidak ada apa-apanya?

Akashi tertawa getir sampai tersedak dengan kepahitan yang dialaminya sendiri. Diam-diam, perasaan takut menghantui Akashi. Takut ditinggalkan. Takut dikalahkan.

Akashi..., harus apa?

Teriakan melengking dari Kise Ryouta mengembalikan entitas Akashi Seijuurou pada lantai lapangan basket yang dipijaknya. Matanya bergulir, menatap laki-laki berambut sewarna kuning yang tampak terpekik histeris dengan hebohnya.

Menatapnya saja membuat rahang Akashi jatuh. Akashi tertohok ketika melihat rekan satu timnya. Mereka berlatih sembari mengumbar senyum dan tertawa lebar-lebar. Mereka tampak sangat menikmati latihan walau porsi latihan yang diberikan Akashi tidak pernah main-main.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tahu segalanya. Tapi, baru kali ini Akashi sadar, ada satu hal yang tidak Akashi ketahui.

_Kenapa..., kenapa mereka bisa tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu? Bagaimana caranya? _Menarik sudut bibir agar membentuk senyum setipis gurat saja Akashi tidak mampu, apa lagi menciptakan gelembung tawa yang menyenangkan. Sekadar membuat orang lain merasa senang saja Akashi ragu bisa melakukannya, apa lagi membuat orang lain nyaman dengan keberadaan Akashi.

Dan itulah hal yang tidak bisa Akashi lakukan. Hal yang baru disadarinya. Hal yang tidak Akashi tahu bagaimana cara menciptakannya.

Gelenyar-gelenyar aneh menenggelamkan diri dalam tubuh Akashi, mengawali denyutan menyakitkan dan tusukan pahit. Akashi kalut. Setengah mati menahan diri supaya emosinya tidak membuncah dengan cerobohnya.

_Bagaimana ini?_

Akashi merasa bodoh. Berdiri dengan mulut terkatup rapat dan mata mengawasi penuh rekan satu timnya. Akashi sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Karena sekali lagi, Akashi Seijuurou adalah kapten generasi keajaiban. Sosok yang selalu dipandang sempurna, disegani, dan tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya barang sedikit.

_Ah, persetan dengan semuanya! Persetan yang mengumbar apa pun tentang kehidupannya! _Yang harus dilakukan Akashi sekarang adalah, menyumpal mulut-mulut bedebah itu dan membuktikan bahwa Akashi tidak tertinggal.

Membuktikan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou selalu menang. Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah salah, ingat?

* * *

Pekat.

Akashi Seijuurou bergerak gelisah. Ditatapnya langit gelap dari jendela dalam kamar, lalu mendengus. Sejak Akashi memikirkan bahwa dirinya tertinggal jauh, Akashi jadi semakin diam. Rekan satu timnya mungkin terlihat khawatir, tapi mereka berusaha menutupinya. Akashi tahu.

Di luar, langit bergejolak hebat dibarengi dengan sapuan angin dingin. Mata Akashi berputar, jatuh pada bingkai foto yang terletak di nakas dekat tempat tidur. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat, menatap foto itu dengan tatapan memicing.

Foto tim basket sekolahnya—atau lebih tepatnya, fotonya, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko. Akashi mendecih. Dia masih harus mencari cara untuk membuktikan bahwa Akashi tidak tertinggal dan mengejar poin yang terlupakan. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Ditatapnya foto itu sekali lagi. Dengan gerakan luwes, diletakkannya foto itu ke dalam laci nakas. Melihat foto itu setiap bangun di pagi hari akan membuat efek tidak bagus untuk Akashi. Selain menimbulkan kekacauan berat, mentalnya juga akan tersandung. Akashi bisa jatuh. Kali ini, Akashi tidak boleh jatuh.

Akashi meregangkan sejenak seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Akashi sudah memutuskan untuk bertolak dari rumahnya, menuju apartemen yang letaknya jauh dari rumah. Malam ini, Akashi akan tidur di sana. Hanya untuk malam ini. Sekaligus mencari ketenangan sebelum melakukan pekerjaan penting. Akashi sudah memikirkannya matang-matang.

Digerakkannya kaki yang malas menuju dapur. Sebuah pisau di sudut dapur menarik perhatian Akashi. Maka, dengan seringai licik mengembang, diambilnya pisau dapur, disimpan di saku celana. Akashi melepas napas lega. Kakinya kembali dituntun. Akashi menutup pintu kamar. Memandang sekali lagi nakas yang hanya berisikan jam kecil yang suka berisik di pagi hari.

Nah, persiapan sudah selesai. Akashi harus lekas pergi. Besok adalah hari yang sangat penting—tidak boleh terlewatkan.

* * *

Makam rekan satu timnya tidak sepi. Bahkan, terlalu hibuk untuk ukuran sebutan _makam. _Seperti dugaan Akashi, aktivitas di makam itu terlalu ramai. _Blitz _kamera menantang silaunya matahari siang itu. Beradu pandang dengan mata Akashi yang langsung menyipit refleks.

Akashi mendengus berat, menarik penutup kepalanya sampai benar-benar menenggelamkan rambut sewarna merahnya yang mudah dikenali. Matanya yang tajam menatap pusara rekan satu timnya satu per satu. Diabsennya tanpa kecuali. Kelopak bunga dan bunga utuh berbagai jenis berdesakkan di makam-makam itu. Terlalu sesak dan menguarkan bau manis harum yang tidak disukai Akashi.

Setidaknya, para pencari berita itu tidak mengenali Akashi yang berdiri diam memperhatikan dalam jarak. Mata Akashi begitu tajam. Tanpa mendekat pun, Akashi bisa melihat semua objek di depannya. Lagi pula, Akashi tidak sudi membuang energinya yang berharga hanya demi mengintip makam rekannya. Ditambah dengan adanya orang-orang menyebalkan itu.

Akashi Seijuurou hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit yang sangat lebih dari cukup. Maka ketika lima menit tertelan sempurna, Akashi berjalan menjauh. Menapak area pemakaman dengan langkah tegap yang lebar. Akashi harus segera menjauh atau menjadi buruan nikmat para pencari berita.

Akashi tidak pernah berniat melarikan diri. Akan tiba saatnya Akashi memberikan komentar. Memberikan jawaban yang ditunggu oleh semua pihak yang menanyakan tentang berita kematian tim basket ternama dan hilangnya Akashi di mata publik. Ada saatnya.

Tapi bukan sekarang. Kali ini, ada yang harus Akashi lakukan.

* * *

Hidup dalam tuntutan kesempurnaan bukanlah perkara mudah. Pasalnya, setiap jengkal bahkan inchi pergerakanmu haruslah sesempurna yang didamba. Kau harus memiliki _sesuatu _yang kuat agar menjadi yang tak terkalahkan. Mental pemenang dan kesempurnaan dalam merangkai karakter harus dibangun. Menjadi orang yang disegani adalah kewajiban. Pertama dalam segala hal adalah keharusan. Kau harus sempurna, tanpa ada yang terlewati.

Adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Manusia yang hidup dengan prinsip sedemikian rupa sejak membuka mata. Tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk memilih. Jalan hidupnya sudah dipilihkan. Akashi tinggal mengikuti arahnya, tanpa boleh sedikit pun keluar garis. Tanpa boleh sedikit pun membantah. Tanpa boleh sedikit pun kalah.

Dalam kasus ini, Akashi Seijuurou tumbuh dengan sempurna yang kita bayangkan. Tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan, selalu menang, tahu dalam segala hal, dan kesempurnaan yang tak terbantahkan. Sosoknya disegani semua pihak, tanpa terkecuali. Langkahnya menyalurkan emosi kuat.

Apa yang kurang dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

Jawabannya sederhana. Akashi Seijuurou terlalu sempurna.

Mungkin, menjadi sempurna bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Bukan hal yang sepenuhnya rumit untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Dia memang diharapkan untuk menjadi sempurna. Tapi yang terjadi, adalah, Akashi terlalu sempurna.

Hingga Akashi sadar, rekan-rekan satu timnya yang selalu menyokong mentalnya sudah berjalan jauh di depan Akashi. Meninggalkan Akashi yang berjalan sembari tertatih, menyingkirkan segala lara yang selalu ditelannya bulat-bulat. Lara yang terlalu sering melukai Akashi. Lara yang sudah tidak lagi Akashi rasakan seperti apa rasa sakitnya.

Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gumpalan besar yang harus Akashi telan. Gumpalan besar yang melukai tubuh Akashi saat Akashi menelannya. Semuanya membuncah. Apa yang Akashi bangun luluh lantak tidak terbendung. Mental Akashi mulai retak. Akashi merasa tumbang.

Akashi benar-benar tertinggal. Mungkin, dalam waktu dekat, Akashi akan dikalahkan. Tapi Akashi bersumpah, dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Akashi tidak boleh kalah. Tidak sekali pun.

Hari itu, api dalam sudut terjauh Akashi tersulut. Menyala, membakar Akashi sepenuhnya. Irisnya berkilat-kilat, membara api. Akashi bangkit. Sesuatu dalam tubuhnya berkobar, tidak mau dipadamkan begitu saja.

Maka, sebelum Akashi benar-benar dikalahkan, Akashi hanya membutuhkan satu hal yang harus dilakukan, kan?

Kau tahu itu apa?

Membasmi _apa _dan _siapa _sebelum _mereka _mengalahkan Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

_PELAKU PEMBUNUHAN TIM BASKET TERNAMA YANG KEMARIN MASIH MENJADI MISTERI AKHIRNYA TERUNGKAP. ADALAH KAPTEN MEREKA SENDIRI, AKASHI SEIJUUROU_

Surat kabar pagi itu memuat _headline _yang ditulis besar-besar membuat para pengikut berita kematian tim basket tersohor, tercengang bukan main.

"Akashi Seijuurou?!" teriak Momoi Satsuki, manager tim basket tersohor itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Diliriknya seisi artikel yang lantas membuatnya tidak bisa menerima pemikiran akal sehatnya sendiri. Demi apapun, Akashi memang kapten yang terkadang kejam, tapi..., membunuh rekannya sendiri? Yang benar saja! Tapi, begitulah kenyatannya.

_AKASHI SEIJUUROU DITEMUKAN MATI BUNUH DIRI DI DEKAT MAKAM REKAN SATU TIMNYA_

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, tidak hanya untuk Momoi Satsuki, tapi untuk semua pengikut berita, adalah, Akashi Seijuurou ditemukan mati bunuh diri. Dunia sudah gila atau pemikiran Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah tidak lagi waras?

Yang jelas, mau sampai mereka berbusa-busa mengungkapkan spekulasi dan sebanyak apapun bukti yang ditemukan, Akashi Seijuurou sendiri yang tahu persis dengan alasan pembunuhan itu.

Dalam surat kabar dijelaskan, Akashi ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa dengan tubuh penuh darah. Sebuah pisau tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat Akashi meninggal, di dekat makam rekan satu timnya. Dua tusukan ditemukan. Satu di daerah perut dan satu lagi tepat di jantung.

Dan dalam genggaman tangan Akashi yang sudah sedingin es, album foto berlumuran darah adalah bukti yang berharga. Jawaban dari Akashi Seijuurou yang selama ini dicari para wartawan. Surat kabar memuat jawaban-jawaban Akashi, beserta foto yang dilampirkan.

Sampul album; merah pekat. Tidak ada tanda kepemilikan.

Halaman pertama, kosong. Ada bercak darah kering.

Halaman kedua, foto laki-laki yang aktif dalam dunia permodelan. Kise Ryouta. Tertulis; _Ryouta sangat bagus dalam meniru gerakan orang lain walau baru sekali lihat. Kemampuan yang hebat._

Halaman ketiga, foto laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan makanan menyumpal mulutnya. Murasakibara Atsushi. Tertulis; _Atsushi sering mengeluh dan merengek dibelikan makanan saat latihan. Tapi, dia sangat tangguh._

Halaman keempat, foto laki-laki yang menguap malas. Aomine Daiki. Tertulis; _Daiki sering malas latihan. Katanya, yang bisa mengalahkannya adalah dia sendiri. Aku paham. Kemampuannya luar biasa._

Halam kelima, foto laki-laki dengan mainan kodok hijau di tangannya. Midorima Shintarou. Tertulis; _Shintarou adalah laki-laki yang _katanya _tsundere. Tembakan tiga angkanya menakjubkan dan akurasinya mengerikan._

Halaman keenam, foto laki-laki berwajah datar. Kuroko Tetsuya. Tertulis; _Tetsuya bukan anggota dari generasi keajaiban. Dia adalah bayangan dari sinarnya, Daiki. Dia memiliki kemampuan yang unik dan mendukung tim sepenuhnya._

Halaman ketujuh, foto perempuan yang tersenyum. Momoi Satsuki. Tertulis; _Satsuki adalah manager kami. Dia manager hebat dengan pengamatannya yang bagus. Dia banyak membantu kami._

Halam kedelapan berisi dua gambar yang dicetak dalam ukuran sedang. Enam laki-laki dan yang satu lagi, foto yang sama, dengan satu perempuan. Tertulis; _Mereka semua luar biasa. Teman-teman yang hebat. Penyokong mental yang tidak berhenti mendukung. Kupikir, mereka semua memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang yang pantang menyerah dan terus berjuang. Kemampuan mereka membuatku takjub. Membuatku merasa..., tertinggal._

Halaman kesembilan. Tertulis; _Mungkin karena aku takut tertinggal, aku kehilangan pegangan. Mereka semua membuatku takut. Aku adalah kapten mereka. Tapi kenapa aku justru tidak lebih hebat dari mereka? Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk melalukan satu hal. Kalian tahu apa yang aku lakukan sampai-sampai membuat semuanya gempar, kan?_

Halaman kesepuluh. Tertulis; _Ya, aku membunuh mereka. Karena keputusanku, kalahkan mereka sebelum mereka sempat mengalahkanku. Aku berhasil. Dan dari mereka, hanya Momoi Satsuki yang tidak kubunuh. Momoi Satsuki harus hidup. Harus bisa memanageri tim basket yang baru. Aku tahu dia bisa._

Halaman kesebelas. Tertulis; _Aku tidak pernah berusaha kabur dari masalahku. Selama kalian menganggapku kabur, aku berdiam di dalam kamar. Mengawasi kalian dari atas. Aku tidak berusaha menghindar. Yang kulakukan, adalah mencari cara terbaik menjawab pertanyaan kalian tanpa harus membuang energi. Dan dengan ini..., aku berhasil membungkam kalian, kan?_

Halaman keduabelas. Tertulis; _Aku memang berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Tapi, aku tahu kalian akan punya pertanyaan selanjutnya; _Kenapa aku bunuh diri? _Jawabannya bukan karena aku ingin melarikan diri. Bukan karena aku tidak mau dihukum. Tapi aku..., akhirnya sadar._

Halaman ketigabelas. Tertulis; _Aku selalu menjadi pemenang. Kali ini pun, aku menang. Tapi aku tidak merasa senang karenanya. Kupikir, akan menyenangkan jika kami terus bermain basket bersama. Mengalahkan tim lain. Tapi aku mengambil langkah yang salah. Tidak menyenangkan menjadi pemenang tanpa takut dikalahkan. Jadi, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan rekan timku sekali lagi. Membagi cerita yang sama, seperti yang kulakukan untuk kalian, pencari berita._

Halaman keempatbelas. Tertulis; _Separuh memori Akashi Seijuurou dengan rekan timnya yang luar biasa. _

Halaman keempatbelas, yang merupakan halaman terakhir, tertulis nama-nama rekan timnya, beserta waktu kapan mereka meninggal. Dan dibawahnya, tertera juga nama Akashi dan waktu dia meninggal.

Surat kabar pagi itu membuat semua pengikut berita mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih dari cukup. Pengakuan Akashi Seijuurou lewat tulisannya sudah cukup membuat mereka semua gemetar sekaligus terenyuh. Akashi Seijuurou memang terlihat menakutkan. Tapi mereka baru tahu, perasaan menghormati dan menghargai yang diberikannya pada rekan timnya sangatlah dalam.

Akashi Seijuurou dimakamkan paling ujung pada deretan makam rekan timnya yang lain. Menjadi pemimpin rekan timnya dalam damai.

Hari setelahnya, tidak ada lagi media masa yang menggembar-gemborkan persitiwa itu. Mereka memilih menutup cerita tim basket itu. Membiarkan keping yang lain bertahan hidup, menyimpan memori tanpa harus diganggu oleh siapa pun.

Karena mereka percaya, Akashi Seijuurou menginginkan hal itu. Dan karena Akashi Seijuurou yang memintanya, maka tidak ada yang membantah barang satu orang pun.

Sampai saat ini pun, Akashi Seijuurou adalah pemenangnya.[]

* * *

Huwaah, terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca~

Jadi, apa pertanyaan kalian terjawab?

Dan, maaf kalau banyak _typo_.

Sekian, salam dari Nairel.


End file.
